


Baby, You Can Drive My Car

by Friedcheesemogu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward first everything more or less, Carsex, Getting Together, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Motion sickness (but not graphic), Remember that one scene from "Clueless?" ...you will, Shameless exploitation of my favorite song from "Grease"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedcheesemogu/pseuds/Friedcheesemogu
Summary: Lee Seung-Gil is visiting JJ Leroy as his boyfriend for the first time since they got together, and it's going to be perfect....then again, maybe not.





	Baby, You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Fun story it turns out that sometimes writing your story about difficult depression is super difficult and depressing, so you flop over to this thing you've been picking at for uh... <s>two years?</s> a long time. But that's okay, because YOI has been gone a long time and I still love these two jerks, so I guess it works out.
> 
> Thanks always and forever to [ken_ichijouji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji) who beta'd this for me and has been with this fic from the beginning. Love you long time. BURNGO!!!
> 
> Shout outs also to [Shino](https://twitter.com/rainlikestars) for being super awesome JJSG-spiration even in the lean times, [feelslifefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/pseuds/feelslikefire) for waiting almost the entirety of our friendship to talk about writing, and as ever, [that Bearz](https://twitter.com/joannaestep) for shipping these two idiots with me.
> 
> (sorry not sorry for the worst most obvious title ever I couldn't help myself)

JJ rolls up and bounces on the balls of his feet a few times, scanning the crowd. He reminds himself it can take time to go through customs. While he’s had a fine time getting marginally recognized at the airport, taking a few selfies with fans (and then a few with just himself), every minute that passes without the appearance of wavy black hair and a fixed expression of boredom is a minute too long. He’s been jittering with excitement for almost two days now, getting everything ready, exchanging last minute texts… This has to be perfect and it’s going to be perfect because he’s King JJ and King JJ is king of many things, among them being an Excellent Tour Guide for any visitor to Toronto, an Impeccable Host, and a Gentleman.

What he’s really hoping, though, is that he’ll also prove to be all these things to-

“BABE!”

JJ’s shout attracts the attention of people, but the “babe” in question barely reacts, except to quirk up an eyebrow and adjust the hold on his wheeled suitcase.

Well, JJ didn’t really expect much. It’s not like this is the first time he’s ever met Lee Seung-Gil. It is, however, the first time he’s ever met Lee Seung-Gil as his boyfriend, _so._

He manages to wait another five seconds before jogging the distance between them and just barely restraining himself from sweeping the other man off his feet and twirling him around. It seems like that might not go over well on a regular day, and Seung-Gil does not look like today is a regular day, unless a regular day involves having slept under a moving train. 

“Whoa, babe, you look terrible. Rough flight?” he asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching to feel Seung-Gil’s forehead in concern. 

For his part, Seung-Gil stares at him for two seconds, before turning around.

“I’m going back to Seoul.”

“Wait!” JJ laughs, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder, spinning him back and bringing them chest to chest. “At least stay for some overpriced airport coffee.”

“Are you paying?”

“Absolutely.”

“Fine.” Seung-Gil says, before letting the slightest smile perk up the edge of his lips, and that’s when JJ can’t resist hugging him any longer. It’s even more rewarding when he feels Seung-Gil’s arms carefully wind around his shoulders in return.

“Hi, beautiful. Welcome to Canada.” 

“Hi, JJ.” 

Seung-Gil’s voice is soft, low, and warm before he pulls back just enough to give JJ a relatively chaste kiss with the slightest suggestion that maybe he’s been eager for this too. 

This is gonna be perfect.

-

“I can’t believe this is all you have for two weeks,” JJ says as they walk away from the promised overpriced coffee stand. “You’re either a packing wizard, or all you brought is your skates...not that that would be a problem or anything, but…”

“I’m not a clothes-cow, unlike some people.”

It takes JJ a moment before he laughs and says, “It’s clothes-horse, but point taken. What can I say, I like to have options.” Seung-Gil shoots him a look over his coffee cup; JJ would be lying if he didn’t get a tiny thrill from the idea of the other man being jealous over him, but he winks at him and pushes on ahead brightly. “Only when it comes to dressing myself, though. Hey, we can go shopping if you want. There’s a boutique downtown that has a great JJ Style section, and it would be super hot to see you in some of my clothes.”

“We don’t have to go to a store for you to see me in your clothes,” Seung-Gil mumbles into his cup, and JJ nearly trips over his own feet, because that’s treading towards something he’s been especially excited (and maybe a little terrified) about. They haven’t really discussed it over Skype, leaving it to be something determined when they saw each other in person.

“I see....” he says, flicking his eyes away and trying to act casually, even though he knows he’s being extremely obvious. He wishes Seung-Gil had a free hand so he could squeeze it, but between the suitcase and coffee, he’s out of luck. “Well we can see what happens, huh?”

They walk in flirtatious silence for a few more minutes before Seung-Gil, looking up at the various signs for transportation options, observes: “We’re not going the right way for the train.”

“Of course not, babe, we’re going to my car.”

Seung-Gil seems to pale significantly, a feat considering his complexion was already looking a little ashen from the flight.

“Your car.”

“Yeah, remember I told you about it? It’s red, of course, but it’s a particular shade of red that I designed, actually, and the seat heaters are-”

“You drove.”

JJ realizes now that Seung-Gil has stopped walking, his hand clenching around his takeaway cup. 

“Yeah?” JJ frowns. “What’s up? You okay?”

“How...far is it from here to your apartment?”

“About 40 minutes, give or take traffic. Don’t worry, though, it’ll fly by. I’m a great driver, and the ride is smooth as silk, and also! I have this thing I want to talk to you about, it’s this super good idea I had for us for the next Gala-”

As he chatters on, Seung-Gil’s shoulders seem to relax a bit, but he eyes his mostly-full coffee dubiously, as if making some sort of private decision about it. Maybe it doesn’t taste right? Maybe he’s just tired. Whatever. JJ walks back to him and leans down, pecking him on the forehead.

“Come on, we can probably beat the evening rush and be there just in time for your afternoon beauty rest. Not that you need it, but I’ve seen what cranky sleepy SG looks like online and it’s no picnic.”

Seung-Gil takes a deep breath and looks up at him, and JJ wishes again that his boyfriend had a free hand he could hold. 

“Okay,” he says, and they continue towards the parking garage.

-

Once upon a time, the Grand Prix Gala had ended with a pole-dancing competition, so really JJ should have expected another strange evening. He sat alone at the table, idly texting Isabella, when someone sat down heavily next to him, setting two empty champagne glasses gracelessly in front of him.

“Hey,” said a low, irritated voice.

“Hey yourself?” he said, turning to the side to see Lee Seung-Gil, arguably the most put-together and anti-social skater this side of Otabek Altin, completely shitfaced. 

Thing was, though, “shitfaced” was a good look on him, because the severity between his thick eyebrows was gone. His cheeks were pink. His suit jacket was nowhere to be seen, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his tie undone and hanging almost artfully around his neck. JJ never pretended Seung-Gil wasn’t eye-candy even when he and Isabella had been dating, but for some reason tonight, he really stood out. But maybe that was just because he was actually talking and being vaguely personable instead of standing in a corner scowling to himself. 

“I like you.” Seung-Gil crowded into JJ’s personal space so far that JJ himself had to lean back in his chair a little, trying to maintain some sense of...professionalism? Decorum? Friendliness? Anything? What the hell?

“Uh,” JJ said helpfully. 

“Yeah,” Seung-Gil nodded, almost falling back into his own seat. “So what are you gonna do about it?”

“I….really have no idea,” JJ frowned, trying to figure out if this was a trick played by his mind or some other skaters, or just...super weird reality. 

“I brought you a drink.” Seung-Gil pointed to the glasses.

“....they’re both empty,” JJ smiled patiently, more than ready to get up to retrieve a glass of water. 

“Oh.” Seung-Gil looked absolutely baffled, then said something in Korean before passing out into JJ’s chest.

It wasn’t particularly romantic and shouldn’t even have been endearing, but if you asked JJ the first moment he realized he might have feelings for Seung-Gil, it was as the other man drooled down the collar of his dress shirt while JJ carried him back to his hotel room. 

And that was that. More or less. 

-

In spite of whatever seemed to be bothering him, Seung-Gil falls asleep against the car window immediately, but his expression seems extremely tense. It’s probably the angle. Maybe if he has a kink in his neck when they get home JJ can work it out for him. 

The drive to his apartment is unremarkable — except for the moment where he accidentally picks up Seung-Gil’s coffee cup and immediately gets seven cavities from the unreasonable amount of sweetener in it — but they arrive and JJ reaches over to shake him gently.

“Babe, we’re home.”

“Mmngh?” Seung-Gil replies, blinking slowly a few times before pushing away from the window with a wince.

“Neck hurt? I was worried about that. Come on, I’ll give you a massage when we get inside.”

Seung-Gil nods blearily, practically flopping out of the car. JJ decides it would probably be best if he took the suitcase and steered both it and its owner in the right direction, so he takes one in each hand and is entirely too gratified when Seung-Gil’s fingers weave between his. JJ knows he has a very particular self-care regimen, and apparently keeping his hands moisturized is part of it; he tries not to think about those fingers skating along other parts of his body. 

There are a few instants when JJ wonders if this will be a repeat of that first fateful night and he’ll end up carrying Seung-Gil again, but he wakes up a little as JJ flings open the door to his apartment.

“Ta-daaaah! Welcome to Le Maison de JJ, your living arrangement for the duration of your stay. Please avail yourself of all its facilities, especially room service, which is provided very happily and free of charge…”

Seung-Gil takes off his shoes and pads into the living room, which like everything in the apartment, is (of course) terribly attractive but also functional and (dare he say it) cozy. JJ bites his lip as Seung-Gil trails his hand along the top of the couch, goes over to the windows and examines the view, turns around and contemplates the built-in fireplace with 20 different settings. 

“It needs more dog,” he says flatly. JJ laughs because that’s probably the highest praise he’ll get, and he’ll take it gladly, thank you.

“I’m happy to take your decorating suggestions under consideration.” He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as his boyfriend wanders into the kitchen, stopping to poke at the coffee maker before nodding at it, and turning around.

“It’ll do.”

“Please, you’re flattering me,” JJ rolls his eyes fondly. “I’ll give you the full tour later, but you probably want to lie down again, yeah?”

Seung-Gil looks a little bit like he wants to deny it, but stumbles slightly into the counter without even moving, and that gives it away. “...yeah. I probably should.”

So here comes the part JJ hasn’t been sure about, the part he hopes he gets right because along with being King JJ and Impeccable Host JJ, he wants to also be Gentleman JJ. And Gentleman JJ is well aware (maybe even a little too aware) that they’ve never really discussed the physical aspects of their relationship. Which makes sense, since until now, there hasn’t been one. He has the idea (the hope, maybe) that things will change during this trip, but he didn’t want to make any assumptions. Regardless, everything is going to be perfect.

Seung-Gil is walking back to him, yawning behind his hand, when JJ says “Let me show you where your room is,” and he nearly walks into a coffee table. JJ could swear his eyes go wide for a moment, that he’s suddenly more awake somehow, but running into unexpected furniture is always startling, so it’s probably just that. Still, it takes a moment before the other man stops just sort of...staring at him and actually slinks back to his side.

“It’s this way,” JJ says, taking his hand again to lead him down the hall.

JJ’s apartment actually has two extra bedrooms, so he’s picked the one closest to his own room. He opens the door with a flourish: foregoing his own natural instincts, he’s redone the room in muter shades than what Izzy once described as “HOLY SHIT vermillion.” Seung-Gil tends toward cooler colors and grays, so JJ has done his best to find the softest comforter and the most expensive sheets in the least ostentatious (without being totally boring) colors possible. 

Seung-Gil steps in tentatively, walking over to the bed and touching it lightly. He glances to the side where JJ has (thoughtfully, he hopes) provided him with some particularly stylish but also terribly comfortable JJ-Style sleepwear (and it had absolutely nothing to do with the idea of loose pajama pants slung artfully low on those slim hips).

“I did bring my own sleeping clothes, JJ.” 

Admittedly, JJ doesn’t know Seung-Gil well enough yet to figure out if that’s irritation or fondness in his voice, but he forges ahead with the assumption that it’s the later, joining the shorter man by the bed and starting to take off his coat. 

“I know, I just...I thought it might be nice to just...immediately get out of your traveling stuff and into something new and clean that you didn’t have to unpack. Speaking of new and clean, do you want to take a shower? Or do you just want to go back to sleep? I know we should probably make you stay up so you don’t get super jet-lagged, but you honestly look like you’re going to fall right over if you don’t lay down, so...” He realizes he’s standing there holding Seung-Gil’s coat, saying literally whatever comes into his head, so he clears his throat and straightens up, grinning, folding the coat over his arm. “I’ll hang this up in the hall, you can put your stuff wherever in here, it’s all yours for the next month, and I’ll be right next door!”

JJ is used to people looking at him like he’s exhausting with a side of annoying, but Seung-Gil manages to do this and actually seem to wilt simultaneously. He sits down on the bed with a sound like a sigh and reaches for the shirt.

“...okay, sure…”

“Right, yeah,” JJ recovers from that last awkward moment, “So yeah, sleeping is great, do you want me to wake you up in a few hours or just...let it happen?” Seung-Gil is halfway out of his shirt and JJ stutters a little to avoid making some sort of inappropriately needy noise at the revelation of his abs. “W-whatever you want.”

“Wake me up in a few hours,” Seung-Gil sighs tiredly, now half-naked with hair sticking in all kinds of cute directions as he looks up at JJ. He opens his mouth like he might say something else, but nothing comes.

“Okay then, a few hours!” JJ has started to back out of the room, holding Seung-Gil’s coat in front of his crotch because the last thing the sleepy Korean needs right now is to know how pathetically horny JJ is just because he’s not wearing a shirt. 

It seems almost like Seung-Gil is starting to reach out for something, but JJ tosses a ““Sleep well, babe!” into the room and shuts the door. 

He leans against it, taking a few deep breaths. 

Yeah, it’s probably good he gave Seung-Gil his own room. If he’s this hot just from seeing his boyfriend shirtless, JJ is in big trouble. God he wanted to offer to stay with him, screw his own sleep schedule and just take a nap until whenever, but Izzy told him enough times that he was a deeply clingy sleeper. He doesn’t want to foist himself and his boner onto tired Seung-Gil when he’s just arrived.

“Right,” he breathes, and pushes himself off the door. 

They have a whole month together. JJ can keep himself busy for a few hours.

He’s just gonna stop by the bathroom real quick.

-

Seung-Gil is already awake when JJ taps on the door a while later. The light from his phone illuminates his face, and he looks...well irked, which is normal, but definitely a more alert kind of irked than earlier. 

“Hey, babe.” He smiles, coming in with a stack of fluffy towels. “I thought maybe you’d still be out.”

“I forgot to tell Sara I got here safely.” Seung-Gil mutters, “So she decided to text me a hundred times until I responded.”

“Heh,” JJ offers lamely. He knows Sara and Seung-Gil are a strange kind of friends. And there’s no reason for him to be jealous, especially since he still talks to Isabella every day, but… It’s definitely not impossible for Sara to maybe have a thing for Seung-Gil (the protective atrocity that is her brother notwithstanding). After all, it didn’t take JJ much to fall for him, so he can’t be the only one who sees more than just his cold facade. “Um, how is she?”

“She’s fine, I guess. Just weird.”

“Girls are weird.”

“They are.”

There’s a pause. And then it keeps going. And going. A little too long. 

“Um,” Seung-Gil finally suggests.

“Yeah!” JJ kicks himself back into gear a little too enthusiastically. “I thought you might want a shower, so here’s these and you can use whatever you find in the bathroom, I have a veritable smorgasbord of hair products to delight you.”

“Isn’t…’smorgasbord’ for food?”

“Well you can eat the shampoo if you want to, but I was thinking that when you were done we could go out to dinner.”

Seung-Gil gets that weird “unsettled” look again.

“Like drive somewhere?”

“Yeah,” JJ frowns a little, “Or not, since you’ve been traveling forever. We could order in, I just haven’t been to the store yet because I wanted to go after you got here so we could get things you like since I know you hate vegetables and-”

“JJ.” Seung-Gil slides out of the bed and comes over to him, carefully taking the towels out of his hands. Their fingers brush. “I will take a shower. Ordering in sounds fine. We can go to the store tomorrow.”

“Right!” It comes out like a yelp; JJ could just smack himself. This is so embarrassing, that he doesn’t know what to do when his boyfriend is finally so close except trip over himself and talk and talk and talk and—

Seung-Gil cocks his head to the side a little. “You always talk and talk and talk, how is that different than usual?”

Shit. He didn’t realize he'd said that out loud.

“Shit. I didn’t realize I said that out loud. Um, but yeah, like...usually when we talk there’s like...pixels and thousands of miles between us.” He flashes his trademark grin, hoping that makes him seem at least somewhat less utterly inept. “I’m just excited.”

“Really?” Seung-Gil asks softly, so softly and so...almost unsure.

“Yeah?” JJ blinks. “Of course. I’ve been counting the days, babe, it’s just unreal that it’s actually happening."

Seung-Gil nods and the edges of his mouth perk up into his barely perceptible smile.

“Good,” he says, and stands on his tiptoes to give JJ another quick kiss, although the towels are between them so it’s kind of an awkward...reaching...bumping his nose on JJ’s lips. He pulls back and rolls his eyes. “I’ll go clean up. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Cool,” JJ says, now confused enough by the existence of apparently everything that he starts backing out of the room, “Cool, cool, cool, cool, uhhh try the coconut-ginger conditioner it’s a new scent from JJ Style!” He does his pose, realizing belatedly that one of the J’s is backwards. “I’ll go get the take-out menus.”

He watches Seung-Gil’s expression as he shuts the door and has absolutely no idea what it might mean. Ugh, why is he being so weird? He was all fluttery and nervous when he got together with Isabella, and she was always right nearby. Seung-Gil has been an ocean away, so obviously all the early-relationship things take on a whole new level of...intensity. 

This is considerably less stellar than his vision. BUT, he decides: by the time Seung-Gil is out of the shower, he will have his shit together and they’ll have dinner. Whatever happens after that can happen. There’s no rush to do any kind of anything or...whatever, you know, until they talk about it or decide to talk about it or decide to talk about talking about it. 

And it’ll be perfect.

-

It’s not perfect.

It’s not _totally_ not perfect, but it’s definitely more on the side of weird than JJ had anticipated, and he has to admit he’s getting discouraged. 

The first night, they ate Thai food on his couch and watched reality TV for several hours. Conversation got easier as “Dancing With the Stars” progressed. Seung-Gil gradually settled into the couch, eventually dozing off on JJ’s shoulder, which was awesome, but then when JJ walked him back to his room and kissed him goodnight (in a very undemanding and sweet way, he thought), Seung-Gil seemed to sink back into himself. 

That...kept happening. Little things like that, things that make JJ frown and try unsuccessfully (as usual) to figure out what Seung-Gil is thinking. On the first morning, they reached for the coffee pot at the same time and Seung-Gil sort of froze in place when their hands touch. They traded simple kisses more and more often, but after each of them the look on Seung-Gil’s face has always been kind of...unsatisfied. On the morning of day 3, JJ had them jog past the dog park, which seemed to be going well until JJ looked up from his phone and Seung-Gil was just staring at him, and he seemed...disappointed, somehow. He brightened a bit when they stopped by a bakery on the way home, but the expression lingered in JJ’s mind for the rest of the day. Maybe he was still jet-lagged? Maybe he was just bored? It’s had to tell. 

On day 4, Seung-Gil fell asleep with his head in JJ’s lap and JJ had to spread his arms along the top of the couch to keep from petting his hair, because if he started petting his hair it was going to be soft, and he might breathe out a sigh while JJ was petting his soft hair, and if he sighed like that JJ was going to get an erection instantly which would have been impossible to hide in his flannel sleep pants, and he was not planning on smacking a sleeping Seung-Gil in the face with his dick. Not to mention the force of his arousal would probably give Seung-Gil head trauma. When JJ woke him up to go to bed, Seung-Gil did sigh, but it wasn’t at all arousing, in fact it was kind of sad. 

JJ is well aware that his boyfriend is notoriously picky and aloof by nature, so he probably shouldn’t take everything so personally, but it’s the weirdest when they’re in the car because Seung-Gil suddenly becomes a complete non-entity until they arrive at their destination.

For example: day 5, they go shopping. On the way JJ tries to take Seung-Gil’s hand; Seung-Gil’s hand is cold and clammy and he barely holds JJ’s back. He is, however, gripping the armrest for dear life with his free hand, so maybe he’s one of those people who thinks if you don’t have both hands on the wheel you may as well be driving completely blind. That’s okay. JJ can keep his hands to himself. 

That go to JJ’s favorite restaurant, and Seung-Gil is silent all the way there, and somehow even more silent on the way back, his jaw clenched as he focuses straight ahead. Maybe he’s taking in Toronto at night? That’s okay too. 

But it really starts to grate on him when they make their first trip to JJ’s practice rink.

“So babe,” he starts, brightly like a sales presentation, “I wanna talk to you about the pair skate thing.”

“Mm.” Seung-Gil says, staring straight ahead.

“I have this idea, all right, and I know it might seem kind of weird, but I promise we can make it super cool.”

“Mm.” Seung-Gil says, still staring straight ahead.

JJ frowns. “So I’m gonna play you the song, okay, and I know you’ll probably hate it, but don’t make any judgments yet, just listen and then hear my plan out.”

“Mm.” Seung-Gil says, staring straight ahead so hard JJ double checks that he’s not about to go over a cliff or into a wormhole or something before he sighs and hits play on the car radio.

“You’re the One That I Want” from Grease starts playing. JJ doesn’t expect Seung-Gil to be familiar with the movie (he’s shockingly pop culture illiterate and you know...from not-North America), but he was hoping for some reaction. Any reaction. It’s such a fun song; he’d been watching the movie with his siblings and Isabella and been struck with brilliant inspiration at the end, proceeding to outline a routine to them until suddenly everyone had something else to do outside of his immediate vicinity.

Whatever, it’s a genius idea. He knows he’ll have to win Seung-Gil over to his side, but he’s certain he can.

Or...he _was_ certain. Before this car trip.

Because there’s Lee Seung-Gil staring straight ahead, not reacting, not listening, not even really there. JJ grips the steering wheel and throws the car into park as they arrive at the rink, ready to have a super awkward and difficult conversation with his boyfriend about “what the hell, babe?” 

Seung-Gil, however, flies out of the car with his skates so fast that it seems possible he came to Canada to see JJ’s parents instead of him. JJ gapes stupidly at the empty seat, then puts his head against the steering wheel, reaching to turn the music off. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea. Maybe none of this was a good idea at all.

-

Because having breakdowns while skating is already definitely overdone, JJ gets himself together before he goes inside, and dutifully does his warm-ups and makes small talk with his parents before joining Seung-Gil on the ice. He's already working on his backward skating, his movements so precise, so smooth, that JJ actually forgets his irritation in awe of just watching Seung-Gil for a moment. 

It’s true his skating lacks some degree of emotion, but it fits Seung-Gil and really is technically perfect and sharp. JJ’s own style is so much more passionate; even before they were any kind of together, he enjoyed contemplating how the two of them might balance each other were they to combine forces. Now, watching Seung-Gil position his legs and lean back into a coldly graceful Ina Bauer, JJ absolutely aches for him. He’s always wanted to be the center of attention, but with someone who is so profoundly different, JJ thinks they could share the spotlight perfectly. They complement each other so well… 

“In theory,” he mutters to himself, skating over to join Seung-Gil and have another bizarre interaction with the person he’s (supposed to be) dating.

Seung-Gil watches him approach and skates backward a little. Great, JJ thinks, at least eventually he’ll run into a wall so he can’t run forever. As JJ turns, however, and starts to slalom the other way, he realizes Seung-Gil is a short distance behind him, mirroring him. He picks up speed; Seung-Gil does too. Every twist and turn is matched until they’re jumping in tandem. 

JJ finds himself smiling. He comes out of a spin early enough that when Seung-Gil exits his own, JJ takes one of his hands and swings him into his arms. Seung-Gil raises one dramatic eyebrow, but almost eagerly slides his other hand into JJ’s so they end up close together as if they were dancing. It’s not as flawless as Nikiforov and Katsuki’s work together, but it’s their first time, after all. As they continue to move together, JJ can’t help but think that this is what he was waiting for, this is what he wanted, this is the best they’ve been together since Seung-Gil arrived and if they can get here, which is great, then they can get better and that…that will be perfect.

They slowly swirl to a stop, Seung-Gil leaning back dramatically and JJ positioned over him like the end of a tango. Seung-Gil is flushed. He has a few strands of hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. His eyes are a little wide and he opens his mouth, licks his lower lip slowly, thoughtfully, and JJ could just kiss him less than sweetly more like hungrily, he wants to kiss him—

—then he remembers his parents are watching. His parents, at least two of his siblings that have arrived since they started, and several other people that he probably knows since this is a public rink after all.

So because he is a gentleman, he moves back, pulling Seung-Gil up with him. His eyes are still wide, his mouth still slightly parted and wet, so JJ says the first thing he can think of to deal with the situation:

“That was fun, huh?” 

He swears there’s a sound like ice cracking as Seung-Gil’s expression changes from eager and pleased to that...that horrible let-down face. JJ doesn’t even have time to ask what he’s done wrong before Seung-Gil has pulled back, hunching in on himself as he skates away.

They spend another hour at the rink with his parents giving them various pointers, but JJ might as well be skating while facedown in mud for all he processes or cares. He thought he’d reached the furthest depths of disappointment when things went so badly in Milan, but this...this might actually be worse.

-

They go to lunch afterwards. JJ barely eats anything. Seung-Gil looks personally offended by the poutine, but picks at it anyway as he politely (for him) answers questions from JJ’s youngest brothers. He won’t make eye contact with JJ himself, which is the shit stoopwaffle on the garbage parfait that this whole visit with his “boyfriend” is turning out to be. Maybe they should look into moving Seung-Gil’s return flight up a few weeks, because he is not going to be able to deal with this situation much longer.

He brandishes his J’s at his family and forces a smile as they part, but his eyes sting as he watches Seung-Gil approach the car with barely concealed fear. That might be the worst bit of all: every goddamn time the fucking car has come up since the airport, Seung-Gil has acted really bizarre. Not touching while driving is one thing, but the fact that Seung-Gil won’t even so much as _talk_ to him?

In a fun twist of fate, one of the streets on the way back to his apartment is under construction, so traffic is very stop-and-start. JJ squeezes the steering wheel like a stress ball, trying to keep things contained, trying to wait until they’re somewhere quiet to break his own heart for his own good, but after a good 15 minutes of slow acceleration and sudden stopping, Seung-Gil slinking lower and lower into his seat, he can’t take it anymore.

“What did I do wrong, babe?!” Seung-Gil starts and looks at him in horror, like he’s going to be sick. “Just...just tell me what’s going on, okay? If you got here and you don’t want to do this anymore, that’s fine, I can take that, we can still be friends, Izzy and I make it work-”

“JJ-” Seung-Gil tries, his voice unsteady.

“I know that I’m loud and abrasive and you’re completely not, but I thought…You know, _you_ came up to me and said you liked me, so...” He takes a deep breath. “And I really like you, you know?” 

Traffic moves forward in another slow lurch.

“JJ—” Seung-Gil tries again, sounding a little more desperate, and maybe JJ is relieved, maybe he’s glad that Seung-Gil is finally showing some kind of emotion even if it’s as everything completely falls apart.

“Look, I’m happy to help you change your ticket, we can even get you a hotel for like... the rest of the time you want to be here, however long that is, and it’s not a big deal-” JJ accelerates for half a second, then stomps on the brake. “I’m just... I was _hoping_, you know?”

Seung-Gil looks like he’s about to die as the car rolls forward another ten feet before jerking to a stop.

“I wanted everything to be perfect, and I really tried—”

Seung-Gil is suddenly scuffling at his seatbelt, scrabbling at the door, and practically falling out once he gets it open, weaving in between cars to get to the sidewalk. 

Wow.

_Wow,_ that was... JJ closes his eyes and bites down hard on his lip to keep from screaming or crying or screaming while crying. Seung-Gil can’t even be bothered to tell him what’s wrong, he’s just going to bolt right in the middle of the road, he wants to get away from JJ _that_ badly.

He thinks about just going home alone, leaving him to fend for his own, but JJ decides he definitely doesn’t want to go back to the apartment and see Seung-Gil’s things waiting there, waiting for their owner to return and pack them up and go away forever. Steeling himself, he finds a place to pull over and parks the car. He stands on his tiptoes and shades his eyes to get a better view, but he doesn’t actually see Seung-Gil. 

“The hell…”

JJ scans a bit further, noticing a few people standing in a group around where Seung-Gil disappeared. Maybe they’ve seen a missing Korean skater, so he makes his way over to them—

—to find them standing around Seung-Gil who is bent over, hands on his knees, looking for all the world like he’s trying not to throw up in the gutter. 

Wait...he _is_ trying not to throw up in the gutter.

“Seung-Gil!” JJ is there in an instant, pushing a young woman aside and kneeling down next to the other boy. “Babe, are you okay?!”

Seung-Gil has his eyes squeezed shut, his breathing ragged, fingers clenching and gripping at the fabric of his track pants as he swallows hard. 

“No,” he grits out. 

“Is it food poisoning? Oh my god, we need to get you to a hospital or something and warn my family, I wonder if anyone else—”

“It’s not...” Seung-Gil rasps, reaching out suddenly to grab JJ’s sleeve. “It’s not... food poisoning.”

For all his hurting, JJ can’t stand to see Seung-Gil like this. He reaches out to tuck some of Seung-Gil’s hair behind an ear, then carefully lays his hand on the back of his neck. 

“Babe…” he manages, “Seung-Gil, talk to me.”

Seung-Gil makes a remarkably unpleasant face and seems to gag a little, but he gets through it, taking a few more deep breaths.

“I can’t remember... the word…”

“The word?”

“멀미,” Seung-Gil huffs. “I can’t... in English, I can’t remember…”

JJ sure as hell isn’t going to be able to help with that, but then... hold on. 

Hold on. Some things are coming together in his head.

“Shut the front door,” JJ mutters to himself, then asks Seung-Gil, “Babe, do you get _carsick?_”

His boyfriend manages a weak little nod. JJ shocks them both and all onlookers by letting out a laugh of pure relief before moving closer, knowing he’s putting himself well in the danger zone if Seung-Gil loses it, but he’s so absolutely weirdly grateful that he doesn’t really care. 

“Have you been getting carsick this whole time?” 

Seung-Gil nods again, a bead of sweat racing down his cheek and this... this is something JJ can deal with. Being a very good older brother has taught him a few things about how to deal with all the disgusting flavors of motion sickness. JJ starts to gently massage Seung-Gil’s neck with his thumb and two fingers.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Seung-Gil shrugs slightly, the tension gradually leaving his shoulders. In a few more minutes he takes a steadying breath and opens his eyes. He reaches out for JJ’s free hand, JJ’s other one sliding down to press against his lower back as Seung-Gil unfolds himself from crash position. JJ jumps to his own feet, gathering his boyfriend against him to keep him steady. He looks around at the small crowd they’ve gathered.

“It’s okay, he’s fine, I’ve got him.” He drops a kiss into Seung-Gil’s fluffy hair as their observers leave. “Babe, let’s... let’s get you somewhere you can sit down.”

“I don’t want to get back in the car,” Seung-Gil says, managing to sound both pathetic and supremely indignant. 

“Okay,” JJ laughs softly and rubs his arm reassuringly. “Okay, we’ll find somewhere distinctly un-car-like” 

-

At the nearest Tim Horton’s in the most private booth available, JJ stirs a completely reasonable amount of sweetener into his latte and leans into his hand.

“So... at what point were you going to mention this?”

Seung-Gil, sipping carefully at a large mug of lemon-ginger tea, shrugs. JJ rolls his eyes. 

“You were just going to wait until you like... actively puked in my car.”

“No,” Seung-Gil says sullenly. “...but it’s stupid.”

“Why is it stupid?”

“Because I’m a figure skater, so I spin around in circles and don’t get sick, but I get into a car and I want to die. I can’t explain why one makes me sick and the other doesn’t. People don’t get it and act like I’m being too whiny or picky.”

“Wow, you know, okay, what if hypothetically, you were with someone who is also a figure skater?”

Seung-Gil scowls.

“You don’t get carsick, JJ.”

“No, but I know what it’s like to do a spin and how that could be different than being in a moving vehicle. I’m not saying I could put it into words either, but I can at least sympathize.” JJ tries to hide the hurt in his voice by quickly drinking his latte, promptly burning his tongue. “Wuk!”

Seung-Gil doesn’t notice. “...It’s embarrassing.” 

“And instagram stories that read ‘Pride of South Korean skating throws up in Toronto gutter, you won’t believe what happens next’ that’s so much less embarrassing,” JJ sticks out his tongue and fans it a little, “Than telling your boyfriend his driving is messing with you.”

Seung-Gil shrugs again, his expression a little more helpless this time.

“It’s... I didn’t think I’d have to tell you. I take the train all the time in Seoul. I didn’t think about how we’d be driving everywhere.” He stares into his tea like it’s a Magic 8-ball that’ll give him a legitimate excuse for being such a...a stupid _jerk_. “I would have brought medication.”

“Yeah okay, I get it, really.” JJ breaks off a piece of the scone Seung-Gil isn’t eating. “Wait, but I don’t, because you could have told me.”

“It’s hard to talk to you.” JJ chokes, but Seung-Gil continues. “I mean... I think... we might have some different ideas about some things, so I just... didn’t know what to say.” 

JJ takes a long swig of his latte to dislodge the scone, immediately scalding everything internal.

“Babe,” he croaks when he’s no longer in danger of imminent death by air-loss or spontaneous combustion, “It’s me. We’re... we’re together.” He _hopes_ they’re together. “You don’t need to be afraid of telling me anything.”

Seung-Gil looks at JJ through his long, unnecessarily lush eyelashes and has the absolute audacity to blush slightly. 

“I just didn’t want to disappoint you.”

He chokes on his own spit this time. This man was clearly sent here to kill him. If JJ makes it out of the coffee shop alive it’s going to be a miracle. 

“You couldn’t... that’s not... I just…” he takes a few quick breaths, “Seung-Gil, do you even want to be here?”

Seung-Gil looks at him with the arch superiority that he’s known for, “I’m here, aren’t I? I don’t go where I don’t want to go.”

“Okay.” JJ is stupidly relieved. “Then... listen, let’s get you some Dramamine and go home and we’ll sort some stuff out, okay?”

Seung-Gil nods.

Cleverly, JJ realizes later (once again pinned to his couch by his boyfriend’s lovely dumb head), he had forgotten that Dramamine can sometimes knock you the hell out and Seung-Gil is dead to the world. JJ lets out a long breath and drops his own head against the back of the couch. It’s fine, there are worse places to be. Today sucked, but at least now he understands some of what’s been going on. He’ll have to adjust some of his plans, since driving long distances is out of the question for now, but there are plenty of other things to do nearby. 

Excellent tour-guide JJ and Gentleman JJ decide to join forces. And they have the perfect idea.

-

“This is a terrible idea,” Seung-Gil stares at him levelly. “You’re an idiot.”

“No, this is an awesome idea, because I am a genius and a good boyfriend.” JJ grins. “Now let’s switch places.”

JJ knows some people who have been able to deal with motion sickness by being the driver themselves. So maybe that would help Seung-Gil.

They’d gone to JJ’s parents’ house for breakfast, Seung-Gil still groggy on the medication and as personable as ever. Because they live out in the suburbs, JJ figures this is an innocuous setting far enough from heavy traffic to put his plan into motion. He stops the car on a random street and after some tense negotiation about unauthorized driving lessons, Seung-Gil finally surrenders. 

Admittedly, with his slighter frame and natural elegance, Seung-Gil looks a little out of place in the driver’s seat of JJ’s huge car, but JJ finds it very charming. He clicks the passenger-side seatbelt and swivels around to talk to him.

“Okay, so this is an Acura RDX. I was kind of hoping for a BMW X3, cuz they have Hardan-Korman speakers and are good cold-weather cars, but the gas mileage was not great, and since I’d have to use premium, I thought—”

“JJ.”

“Yes babe?”

“I don’t care.”

“Right!” JJ grins and reaches across the center console. “Okay so this is a steering wheel…”

“Oh my god.”

“You wanna adjust the seat so you can reach the pedals. The left one is for braking, and the right one is acceleration.”

“JJ I have been in a car before.”

“Mmhmm, that’s nice, honey.” JJ fiddles with the rear view mirror. “Now you’ll want to adjust this too, since you’re shorter than I am—” Seung-Gil huffs, “And you can use the little control panel to fix your side mirrors. Remember that objects in mirror are closer than they appear.”

Seung-Gil thunks his head back against the seat and glares at JJ. 

“I am not a total moron, Leroy.”

“I never said you were, Lee.”

“I’ve had a few driving lessons.”

“You have? That’s so nice to know! When did mention that again? Oh right, back when you said ‘JJ I get hopelessly carsick and can’t function—’”

“All right, I get it!” Seung-Gil practically growls. “I said I’m sorry!”

“And you’re forgiven, babe.” JJ is enjoying seeing his boyfriend get riled up. Actually, the possibilities of Seung-Gil in an even more flustered state briefly threaten to distract him from teaching mode. “So anyway, the gear shift is electronic—” Seung-Gil mutters something in Korean and reaches for the door. JJ clicks the lock button, halting his escape “Yeah you’re not going anywhere, beautiful. Anyway, like I said, the gear shift is electronic, so—”

By the end of their first lesson, JJ is starting to think he could learn to become carsick from Seung-Gil’s choppy driving, but it’s a start. He’s willing to take the risk.

-

Over the next two days, things get simultaneously so much better and so much worse. They’re talking now, moreso. Seung-Gil has figured out which button is cruise control and which one is the truly obnoxious horn; JJ hasn’t laughed so hard in years. Seung-Gil is more sassy, and he uses their next shopping trip to get some extremely skinny jeans that he proceeds to wear while he makes the most beef-centric bibimbap in existence; JJ hasn’t been so hard in years. They continue to end their evenings on the couch. Seung-Gil always eventually puts his head into JJ’s lap. JJ tries to think unsexy thoughts. 

But when they part for the night, Seung-Gil looks less bummed and more increasingly pissed. JJ can understand to some degree —it’s hard to be learning something completely new in a different country, especially when your teacher keeps laughing at you or spacing out thinking about your lips— but honestly, he’s a bit worried they’ll need another dramatic curb-related intervention before Seung-Gil tells him what’s up.

On the morning of day 8, Seung-Gil is in a particularly foul mood. JJ is not up for it. Maybe he was a little too bossy during yesterday’s session, but Seung-Gil certainly didn’t seem to be mad at him when he was practically nuzzling into JJ’s crotch in his sleep. Honestly, JJ is the one who has a right to be frustrated; he’s jerked off so many times in one week he’s almost out of lube. He’s not sure how he can get to a drugstore to buy more without Seung-Gil knowing. 

After breakfast, they once again head out to his parents’ neighborhood to continue driving lessons, even though neither of them seems particularly keen on it. JJ is itching to text Izzy about how frustrated he is, but he politely refrains. Seung-Gil doesn’t show him the same courtesy... or, well, he doesn’t turn off the notifications on his phone which are going crazy today. Seriously, he’s getting a text like every other minute. And JJ is starting to wonder just who is sending all these messages.

Before they pull away from the most recent barely successful attempt at parallel parking, Seung-Gil picks up his phone and responds to some of the texts. He’s frowning darkly. After he tosses the phone down, it takes less than 30 seconds for yet another friendly “ping!” and JJ is starting to lose it.

“Who keeps texting you?” he asks, trying to keep his voice even.

“Sara.” Seung-Gil says, focusing on the road like this is the Grand Prix of suburban driving. 

“Oh.” JJ taps his fingers on the armrest. “She’s texting you a lot today. Is everything okay?” Seung-Gil shrugs. JJ remembers that grinding his teeth will compromise his winning smile and goes for taking a few deep breaths instead. “So you don’t know.”

“Mm.”

“She’s been like... texting you nonstop for the past hour, and you don’t know if she’s okay?”

“It’s nothing.” Seung-Gil brakes jerkily at a stop sign. “We were just talking.”

“Um, it seems like it’s _not_ nothing and that you weren’t talking, you _are_ talking.”

“I am trying to drive, JJ.” Seung-Gil sweeps some hair back from his eyes, glancing at JJ with an expression that makes him want to jump off a bridge and also jump into his boyfriend’s pants. 

“Right, yeah, I’m the distracting one. Making little phone noises at you every three seconds.”

“It’s nothing,” Seung-Gil scowls at a **SLOW DOWN WHEN CHILDREN PRESENT** sign and actually seems to speed up. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah. Yep. Mmhmm, I’m not worried, not at all.” JJ is tapping his fingers again, a little more rapidly. “It’s not at all like when you were motion sick to death and you wouldn’t tell me because... I don’t know, pride or something? It’s not like you not telling me stuff hasn’t been an issue before.”

Seung-Gil actually turns to glower at him. The car swerves slightly in that direction, side-swiping a trash can that’s wandered a little too far out into the street. JJ winces internally.

“Leave it alone, JJ,” Seung-Gil straightens out the car again. 

But JJ can’t help himself now. “Is it Sara? Is there... like a thing with you two?”

“What?!” Seung-Gil accelerates slightly in surprise. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“It just seems like you tell Sara a lot, but I have to pry stuff out of you. I thought you didn’t even like women—”

“Sara’s not like other women, she—”

“Oh, she isn’t? Do tell.” JJ clenches his hand around the armrest now, the sour, angry feeling in his chest bleeding into his stomach. He wonders if maybe he only managed to forestall the inevitable break-up. He wonders again what he’s done wrong. He wonders if this kind of heartsickness is worth it. 

“Oh my— that’s not even what I meant, JJ!”

“Then what did you mean?” JJ barely notices as Seung-Gil makes a turn too tightly and clips the mirror off a parked car. “Because babe, I am really not into playing these communication games with you.”

“Can we not talk about this right now? I am _trying_ to _drive!_” In spite of his words, Seung-Gil is almost fully turned to face JJ, a too-beautiful storm cloud about to rain on this fucked-up parade he's been trying to hold together. 

“Fine! We’ll talk about it later, whenever the hell later is.” JJ folds his arms tightly across his chest and flumps back into his seat... and then realizes they’ve left the training neighborhood. “Babe…”

Seung-Gil refuses to look away from him. “What?! What is it, _babe?_ I thought we weren’t going to talk about it now, _sweetheart_.”

“Seung-Gil, you’re getting on the freeway.” JJ finds himself reaching up for the _oh shit_ handle.

“What?!”

And they are suddenly in the middle of actual real traffic. Actual real other cars going actually really fast and holy shit—

“Babe!” JJ shouts. 

Finally Seung-Gil faces forward again, but drags the wheel too far to the left, spasming into the other lane before swerving back. His eyes are huge. 

“JJ... JJ!”

“Stay calm!” JJ urges, trying to quell his own desire to just freak the fuck out. “Just stay calm, there’ll be another exit soon, you just have to get back over to the—” The car starts to slow down as Seung-Gil tries to process his instructions, “NO, DON’T STOP!”

“Over to the what??” Seung-Gil narrowly misses changing lanes directly into a van.

“Over to the right! The right!” JJ’s life is flashing before his eyes, and most of it is skating related. It’s a shame he’ll never make the Olympics. “No the RIGHT!” 

The car swerves. The windshield wipers are somehow turned on, slashing frantically at nothing.

“젠장 ! 젠장젠장젠장!!!”

JJ doesn’t need to know Korean to intrinsically understand what his boyfriend is saying. Seung-Gil’s hands are shaking, and—

“No no, don’t take your hands off the wheel, _don’t take your HANDS OFF THE WHEEL!_”

The windshield wipers are still going. JJ hopes his parents will forgive him for dying like this, maybe set up some charity in his honor. 

“JJ!!” Seung-Gil veers wildly between two cars. There’s the sound of a tail light breaking, but JJ can’t be sure whose car took the damage. Wheels screech, horns blare past them.

“THE RIGHT!” JJ shouts as the world’s greatest freeway exit comes into view. “GO! RIGHT!”

In a maneuver JJ swears that a professional stunt-driver couldn’t pull off, Seung-Gil somehow gets the car onto the exit ramp, and they cruise slowly down to the bottom, making an easy turn down the street, past some shops, into the edge of another friendly neighborhood.

Both of them are completely still. It takes JJ a minute to realize that yes, the vehicle has come to a complete stop, he is free to move with much less panicking. He glances over at Seung-Gil, who is breathing like he’s having a series of elaborate heart-attacks.

“Babe…” he huffs out, pushing a hand through his hair weakly. “I... you…”

JJ has no time to register the sound of Seung-Gil’s seatbelt clicking before there is suddenly an entire other person in his lap and an entire other tongue in his mouth. 

“Haaullghh!” he offers helpfully, and Seung-Gil is holding JJ’s face with both hands and kissing him like they probably actually did just die and this is what JJ wins in the afterlife instead of an Olympic gold.

It’s incredibly cramped, and Seung-Gil will not stop trying to practically burrow into him, so JJ reaches down and reclines the seat all the way back. To his credit, Seung-Gil doesn’t even stop for a moment as he shifts down, dragging their hips together and _holy shit_, JJ should not be this hard after nearly dying but here he is. And here Seung-Gil is, desperately pressing against him and down his throat, a total opposite of the Ice Prince he’s been called.

He grinds into JJ’s lap and one of them makes an awkward almost-squeaking noise at the “finally”-ness of the sensation. JJ’s hands slide down to Seung-Gil’s ass —still in those tight jeans, god_DAMN_— and he squeezes it, confirming that yes, that ass is a fucking work of art, and also that heaven is a place on Earth because holy shit that’s Seung-Gil’s hand forcing between them, curving around the swell of his cock trapped in his pants.

Seung-Gil is surprisingly noisy for... well, himself, gasping loudly between kisses and mumbling in English and Korean and maybe a third language, who the hell knows or cares. JJ thinks he can make out “I want you” and “so long for this” but then clever fingers are reaching into his pants and yes. _Yes_ thank you God for making Lee Seung-Gil a man who loves his moisturizing lotions, JJ is going to have to go to church regularly again after this. 

“Babe,” he gasps, and shoves his own hands down Seung-Gil’s pants. Seung-Gil makes a sound like a revelation and performs a magic trick between their legs that somehow frees them from the tyranny of clothing so he can take one epic hand and wrap it around both their cocks while the other slides under JJ’s shirt and up his chest. 

JJ digs his fingers into Seung-Gil’s hair the way he’s been aching to do, and it _is_ soft, it is very soft, soft and good. He squeezes Seung-Gil’s ass as a promise that he’ll be back again, but brings his hand to wrap about his boyfriend’s so they’re jerking themselves off together, it’s so hot and slick between them, they just nearly fucking died and and if he had died it would have been an absolute disgrace that the life before his eyes was some precious skating rink memory rather than this moment for ever and ever and ever on the edge of a freeway accident.

Seung-Gil moans into JJ’s mouth as he comes, and JJ is wrecked instead of the car. 

-

“So…” JJ suggests after they’ve been lying in the car a good five minutes, come-soaked clothes and everything. “That was fun.”

Seung-Gil pushes himself up quickly, his hands on either side of JJ’s head.

“What is wrong with you?!”

“What’s wrong with me?” JJ props himself up on his elbows. “Are you serious?!”

“‘That was fun,’” Seung-Gil mocks in a really quite awful imitation of JJ. “That’s all? That’s your response to everything!”

“No it isn’t!”

“At the rink! You’re the one who’s so intent on us doing something together, but then we did and that’s all you said!”

“It _was_ fun!” JJ sits up fully, now. Seung-Gil straddling his lap, both of them entirely indecent for anyone who might walk by.

“I’m not saying it wasn’t!”

“Then what is the goddamn problem, Seung-Gil?”

“You were supposed to KISS ME!”

JJ’s train of thought derails wildly, taking several feet of track with it. “What?”

Seung-Gil just glowers at him more and JJ tries to go back to that day, the way they’d move together so well, how good it felt, how right, how kinda sexy to be holding each other so close in public, and— oh. Oh, that would have been the perfect time to kiss him, wouldn’t it? Except…

“Babe, my mom and dad were watching! I wasn’t gonna have our first super real intense kiss in front of my parents!”

Seung-Gil opens his mouth to retort, but it just sort of hangs there, before he slowly shuts it and looks away.

“...that’s fair.” 

“Look,” JJ laughs softly. “If we’d been alone, I absolutely would have gone for it.” Seung-Gil looks back at him and narrows his eyes. “What? What now?”

The other boy takes a deep breath. For a moment, JJ is certain there’s going to be a lot more yelling even though the car isn’t moving. But Seung-Gil, not generally known for his emotional outbursts, reels it in and places his hands on JJ’s sticky stomach.

“I have been. In your apartment. Without your parents. For 8 days. And you have not tried to kiss me ONCE!”

JJ is flabbergasted. “I... sorry for... respecting your boundaries?”

“You made me stay in a different room!”

“I didn’t _make_ you, I was being a gentleman!”

“Oh my GOD,” Seung-Gil rolls his eyes so hard he actually tilts backwards slightly. “I never asked you to be a gentleman!”

“A gentleman doesn’t need to be asked to be a gentleman!”

“You…” Seung-Gil now just looks helpless. “You’re JJ!”

“Yes?!”

“Everything you do is big and boisterous and affectionate, why would you think I expected something else? That’s not you!” He sighs. “That’s not...my boyfriend.”

JJ blinks slowly.

“So what you’re saying is...if I _had_ picked you up at the airport and swung you around, you would have been fine with that—”

“Well, fine in a loose sense of the word. I might actually have thrown up then.”

“—and you were expecting me to just take you straight to my bedroom on the assumption that we’d be sleeping together in... any sense of the word—”

Seung-Gil nods, almost ashamed now. “...and I... I guess I was wrong.”

Everything —the awkwardness, the shyness, the almost-something-yes-good-but-wait-where-did-it-go— makes sense now. 

“Lee Seung-Gil.” JJ takes his hands, staring directly into his eyes, “Have you been waiting for me to ravish you this entire time?”

“Yes!’ Seung-Gil looks desperate. “Why else would I be showing off my ass? Why else would I fall asleep in your lap every night?”

“Um, jet-lag?”

“I wasn’t even asleep half the time! I thought maybe you’d pet my hair or... or at least carry me to bed, but no, you wouldn’t even touch me—” he chews on his lip for a moment, thick eyebrows furrowed. “Because you were being a _gentleman._”

All JJ can do is start to laugh. It’s a little desperate, a little relieved, a little flat-out stunned at how —despite being two people known for their directness and having strong (if opposite) personalities— _incredibly bad_ they are at being forward with each other. He keeps laughing until he’s almost crying, then wraps his arms around Seung-Gil’s waist and pulls him close. JJ hooks his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“We could have been making out this entire time.”

“Or something,” Seung-Gil murmurs.

“Or something.” JJ sighs warmly, pulling back to rest his forehead against Seung-Gil’s. “You wanna start over?”

“No.”

JJ rears back. His heart drops into the challenger deep. “No?!”

“No, I don’t want to start over, I want to go from here.” Seung-Gil sets his shoulders, the competitive gleam evident in his eyes even though he’s sitting in his boyfriend’s gooey lap with their dicks still out. “I want to... do better. I want to be the best.” 

“Yeah?” JJ lets out a breath, smiling slightly. 

“Yes.” Seung-Gil is resolute.

JJ reaches up to push some of Seung-Gil’s hair out of his face.

“Is that all you want?”

Seung-Gil thinks a moment before winding his arms around JJ’s neck.

“I want to stop getting texts from Sara trying to give me relationship advice.”

“Oh, is that what all the texts were about? That seems plausible.” JJ shifts a little, realizing with utterly no surprise that he’s getting hard again. 

“I want to hear your stupid ideas for your stupid pair skate that you’re so stuck on.”

“Hey,” JJ pouts insincerely.

“I want you to touch me.”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to kiss me.” 

“I could do that…” JJ swallows down the driest throat of his life. Seung-Gil is so close now, so close. He's flushed. He has a few strands of hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He licks his lower lip slowly, thoughtfully.

“And I want you to fuck me, JJ.”

JJ groans and squeezes him more tightly, their mouths quickly coming together with much less force than before, but the same amount of urgency. JJ bunches up Seung-Gil’s shirt as his boyfriend’s hands slide into his hair with more passion and desperation than he’s even exhibited on the ice, but it’s okay. It’s okay if only JJ gets this. If not being Gentleman JJ, if being Regular JJ (still King though, always) is what earns him gold in the Banging Lee Seung-Gil Olympics, that’s as good a victory as any. 

JJ feels Seung-Gil reaching down between them and—

“Okay, okay,” JJ pulls back, albeit reluctantly. “We need to uh... take this somewhere not in public or we are going to be arrested.” Seung-Gil makes a noise that’s disappointed and needy, and JJ laughs. “Because ‘Pride of South Korean Skating and International Winningest Champion King JJ caught fucking in car suspected of several hundreds of dollars worth of damages, what happens next will blow your mind' isn't really good press for either of us.”

“Mngh,” Seung-Gil finally relents. “But I want to know what happens next.”

“You’ll find out, I promise! We just have to get back home” JJ tries to recombobulate himself, pausing a moment to flash his boyfriend his best grin. “I should probably drive, though.”

“...fuck you, JJ.”

-

The following days only get better. 

They don’t actually make it out of JJ’s apartment for several of them, but that’s totally warranted. They go on some long, lazy walks. They dope Seung-Gil up like hell and JJ drives them to Niagra Falls; it’s pretty, but there’s definitely a point where JJ has his boyfriend on his back, and said boyfriend is once again drooling down his collar. Seung-Gil actually smiles occasionally, and relents to JJ dragging him around the rink and playing “You’re the One That I Want” for him over and over until he agrees, that yes, it is a pretty appropriate song for them, and it would make a good pair skate at the next Gala, the first one they’ll be at not just as rivals, but lovers. And in that vein, JJ gets to find out what happens when Seung-Gil uses his skater’s physique to the full extent of its abilities (what happens next actually does blow his mind). 

Seung-Gil waits for JJ in his bed, wearing nothing but a shirt with a big obnoxious maple leaf on it . He frowns when JJ sets his laptop down on the bed and crawls up to him with a bowl of popcorn. 

“Do we really need to do this?”

“We do!” JJ folds himself comfortably around Seung-Gil and takes a piece of popcorn. “You should know the context of the song so we can fully commit to it, you know? Put in the work.”

“The ‘work’ of watching ‘Grease.’ “Is it possible to get motion sickness while not moving?”

JJ rolls his eyes. “It’s a classic. It’s charming. It’s about two people who are total opposites but they end up being great together.”

“Seriously.” Seung-Gil’s voice is flat, and JJ laughs.

“Okay, but anyway, the part with the song is at the end. And since I’ve seen in before and highlighted the key points of the story, I suppose it... wouldn’t be terrible if maybe we didn’t completely pay attention for a while.”

“What could we possibly do otherwise?” Seung-Gil slides his hand up JJ’s chest, grinning in a predatory way only Excellent Tour Guide, Impeccable Host, Gentleman, and King JJ all rolled into one get to see.

“We’ll figure something out, I’m sure. We always do.”

The bowl of popcorn is very shortly upended on the floor, the movie utterly ignored.

And it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone needs it: ["You're the One That I Want" - Olivia Newton John & John Travolta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itRFjzQICJU)
> 
> You can decide for yourself who gets to wear which version of which costume. 
> 
> Sara is very happy for Seung-Gil when he texts her back while NOT DRIVING DON'T TEXT AND DRIVE!!
> 
> I kind of wanted this quote from [ken_ichijouji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji) as the summary for the whole thing but then the fic itself would be unnecessary:  
**jj: let me be a gentleman**  
**seung gil: for the love of god lay the pipe**
> 
> The internet told me that "멀미" is Korean for "motion sickness," and "젠장" is a form of "shit." If I'm horrifically wrong, please feel free to let me know, I don't pretend to have any Korean abilities whatsoever.
> 
> Thanks for reading 10,000+ words of YOI side-characters learning how to operate themselves and also cars. I appreciate it more than I can say. <3


End file.
